


If Only I Had The Words To Comfort You

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformations, F/F, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma had a magical accident, but it's not funny anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only I Had The Words To Comfort You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is soothing as per charmingregal's request.

Emma had long stopped laughing after a year had passed without her being able to return the citizens of Storybrooke back to their human forms. This was no curse. It was simply an accident caused by The Saviour herself.

The majority of them had stopped crowding around her. No longer believing that she cold save them this time. Every month or so, another would decide to leave. They’d take one final, despairing look at her before they approached the town line, stepping across to embrace their new future as a simple hare or sparrow. 

Even the Dark One had been stripped of his powers. The most he could do now was peck Emma to death in his mallard rage.

Regina, naturally, had become a panther, snarling in her frustration at the lack of words. Henry would bark in delight the few times he managed to remain on her back long enough to go for a ride, his black tipped puppy ears darting about in his excitement. 

Snow had been reformed into a dove, and Charming into a wood thrush. Their constant twittering often sent Emma into fits of crying. 

They could understand Emma, but none could speak. 

Emma took comfort in the mindless action of stroking Elsa’s mane. The young queen had been transformed into a dashing thoroughbred. Her sister, of course, had become a pony. 

Emma would find the strength to try again in Elsa’s eyes. 

For only Elsa still looked at her like she could do no wrong.


End file.
